


Will You Be My Girlfriend?

by alexcat



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Agent M visits Agent H.
Relationships: Agent H | Henry/Agent M | Molly Wright
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> For Jenny.

M was a little bored in New York. Things had been quiet since the Hive was sent packing and their wormhole closed. She wondered how H was doing in his new job. She worried that he might not be up to the task. He was sometimes a little thick. No, not quite the right word. Childlike? Maybe. Lazy? A little sometimes. But no, he wasn’t thick. 

Except physically. God, he was built. 

Her train of thought was interrupted when she got a message. 

_Lunch?_ Unknown number.

‘With who?’ she wrote back.

_Me._

‘Me who?’ 

_Henry._

‘H?’ she typed.

_Yes. Take the train. I’ll meet you. I’ll let you drive._

Why not, she thought. She actually told O that she was going to London to work a few hours and O nodded. M suspected that she wasn’t fooled in the least. O seemed to have a soft spot for H and maybe for her as well. 

H met her when she got off the train. She looked up at him. She’d forgotten how big and tall he was! 

“So what’s for lunch? I probably don’t need to stay long. You never know when the Worms will break the coffee maker. They break a dozen a week and they don’t even drink coffee.”

He gave her directions to a pub where she had shepherd’s pie, something she’d never tried before. She was amazed to watch H eat. He could really put it away. She didn’t realize she was staring until he spoke.

“What are you looking at?”

“Huh? Me? Oh, I was, wasn’t I? You have a hearty appetite.”

He smiled, one of his sunny smiles. “I do, don’t I?”

She just shook her head. “So how’s it going?”

“No one listens to me yet. They all look at C to see if my orders are to be followed. I know I’m no High T, but I am their probationary head anyway.” 

“They’ll come around. You’re very different from T and it’ll take some time for them to get used to your style, plus C is a very competent agent. He knows his shit and he’ll help you.”

H sighed. “They all think I’m a screw-up.” 

She reached across the table and put her hand over his. “You are sometimes, but O wouldn’t have given you the job if she didn’t think you could do it.”

“Maybe. So how are you doing in New York?”

“I’m doing fine, but there isn’t a lot to do right now.” She took another bite of her food. It really was good, even if cliché for a pub. 

“That’s how it works, though. We are doing our jobs well when it’s quiet and there’s no trouble. When the trouble starts, it’s usually on all fronts and because someone wasn’t paying attention.” 

“I miss you there,” she confessed. 

He nodded. “I miss you, too. You’re fun and so smart. We made a good team.”

“Maybe she’ll put us back together sometime,” M said without much conviction. 

“So, do you have a boyfriend in New York?” 

“Uh, no. I – we – there’s no time for that.” 

“Oh, sure. Me too, well, actually, I, uh, since we have so much in common, I was hoping you’d, well, be my girlfriend.” 

Really? This is where he was going? She was surprised since she’d seen at least one of his former girlfriends, a glamorous alien woman. Why would he want a tiny newbie MIB agent instead? Crazy. 

“Me? Why?” 

He grinned. “I like you. Do you know that most women I’ve been with just want me for what I look like?”

She could totally get that. He was big, beautiful and the way his tailored white shirt fit him would take anyone’s breath away. No one wanted to be seen as just an object, though, not even big, brawny men like H. 

“So you want me because you think I don’t think you’re gorgeous?” she asked him with a wicked grin.

“You don’t?” He looked a little offended. 

“You said it, not me.”

“Do you think I’m a little bit good looking?” He held up his finger and thumb, measuring a tiny amount. 

“Come on, H. You’re a very handsome man. You’re also a sweet mess.”

He smiled at her, that melty smile. 

She took a drink of her Coke. “So I’m the only game in town?”

“No, no. I like you. A lot. You’re – we have so much in common. You’re, uh, human, too.”

“I’m human? Is that a novelty?”

“Um, I think I’m the novelty. Aliens love me, literally.”

“You’ll have to tell me about that sometime.”

“Tentacles… lots of them have tentacles.”

She shivered. “Maybe I don’t want to know then.”

“I don’t know any women except MiB agents and aliens. And I don’t know any women anywhere I like as much as you.”

Damn! He was lonely? Shit, shit, shit. She hadn’t expected this. She’d liked him from the first, even if she’d thought he was the bad guy for a bit. He was hard to dislike. And yes, she’d liked him _that_ way. 

“I’m not going to sleep with you today,” she said. 

He sat up straight and blinked, as if he’d never thought of such a thing. But she knew better. Before he could say anything, she said, “I didn’t say never. Just not today.”

The tension left his shoulders and he smiled at her, that dazzling one again. 

“I need to get back.” She pushed back from the table and stood. He nodded and left cash on the table for the check.

She drove him back to London HQ and got out of his car. 

“Do I get a kiss?” he asked, looking as innocent as was possible for him. 

She nodded and went to his open arms. She expected a sweet kiss, but the one she got was a lot of other things mixed in with the sweet. He pulled her close, then lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself over to the kiss. 

At first, he touched her lips with his until she relaxed. Then he let that naughty tongue of his slip into her mouth, all sweet and demanding and overwhelming. She’d never been so thoroughly kissed before. 

And suddenly it was over. He set her down and kissed her cheek. 

“Off with you, then. We don’t want O to get angry with you. I’ll call and come see you in New York!”

She dizzily got on the train and went home, touching her mouth now and again and wondering what the hell just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
